The Hidden Well of Time
by SoulLostInDarkness
Summary: Randomness made by me, myself, and I. I include my friends as well as myself..I havent come up with pairings or anything. I just thought I would write out one of my random daydreams..Thats all...If you dont like it or think something is wrong just review.


**_The Hidden Well of Time_****_

* * *

_**

**Name pronunciations:**

**  
_Thao_** Tao ... like 'ow' as in you hit your toe on cement 'ow' but put a 'T' in front of it...  
_**Sandi**_ Sand-E  
_**Kai**_ K-eye  
**_Connor_** ...Connor..like Con in Con artist and add -er  
_**Jessica**_ um well... Jessica...  
**_Erin_** Air-N  
_**Liz**_ Ehh...Liz :P  
**_Caitlyn_** Kate-lynn

* * *

This story takes off at Salina South High School. Everyone except Caitlyn, are Freshman...Caitlyn's a senior. Caitlyn is 17 and all the others are 15-16. Thao is the Anime Club creater and current president. Everyone else goes to the Anime Club... Except Thao being president was a fluke...Even though I hate to admit it... Pretty much everyone that is included in this story is somehow obsessed with one type of anime or another...(i.e. Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, InuYasha, TriGun, or pretty much everything. 

Right now, it literally is the end of my Freshman year of high school and I won't have access to a computer over the summer... So it will take a long long long time for me to be able to get to getting new chapters up...So... Yeah...

Plus, this is my first story... and I personally think I suck at writing anything other than my name... .

I suck don't I...

Well...Bye...I guess...

* * *

It was a normal every day of school for the girls. They didn't have a care in the world, and guess what; it's a week till Summer Vacation. Thao, Sandi, Erin and Jessica were standing in the commons talking, yet again, about Anime. 

**--****-Thao---**

_**Thao "**_That was Hilarious! (laughing)"

**_Sandi _**"Erin… Did you make any new Kakashi Pictures?"

**_Erin _**"Yes…But its not done yet…"

**_Sandi _**"Lemme see them!"

**_Erin _**"I'm not done yet…"

**_Jessica _**"(laughing) Hey, when's the next Club meeting?"

**_Thao _**"The last Tuesday of the year."

**_Sandi _**"Comon Erin! I wanna see!!"

**_Thao _**"Hey guys, lets go. We're all going shopping remember?"

**_Sandi _**"(o.0)"

**_Thao _**"…for electronics, unless you don't like them…"

**_Jessica _**"Hurry up!"

They all headed to the Student Entrance and headed towards the mall.

**_Kai _**"Hey! Thao! Stop!"

**_Connor _**"Noodle boy is coming after you!"

**_Kai _**"(Laughs like a nut)"

The two boys catch up to the girls.

**_Thao _**"What is it?"

**_Kai _**"I was trying to give you back this…"

**_Thao _**"My backpack! Thanks!"

_**Kai **_"Yeah, we found it over in the track…"

**_Connor _**"What were you doing on the track?"

**_Thao _**/**\Flashback.**

_Thao_"My new swords! They'll love these! (Swings one around a little) I suck…"

**/\End Flashback.**

**_Thao _**"I remember… Hey guys, here…"

_**Kai **_"Sweet."

_**Thao **_"They're real so be careful."

They all start walking.

_**Thao **_"Damn…This is one big hole…. (Stands over hole in ground) Its about 9 feet high by alotta feet deep"

**_Kai _**"Thao! Get outta the way!"

**_Thao_** "Huh?"  
_**Liz **_"Thao!!(Jumps on Thao) ...Uh-oh..."

Thao was teetering on the edge of the hole and well... you can imagine the rest...i.e. they fall in... Thao grabs edge... Liz grabs Thao's leg...everyone tries to help...but over half fall in...

Caitlyn comes _strolling_...

**_Caitlyn _**"Hmm? Where'd Thao go? and Sandi, and Liz, and the 2 boys..."

They look down the hole and point down it.

**_Erin _**"They fell down there..."  
**_Jessica _**"Thao's bag fell in there too..."

They're all on the edge of the hole. Jet plane flies over...and then the sirens are heard.

**_Cop_** "Put your hands up in the air!"  
**_All 3_** "Huh?"

Guess what... they fall in when the Cops run at them.

**_Cop _**"thinking Um... How did they fall into the Earth?...(faints)" THUD

The only person that can see the whole and use it are those eight people if you haven't guessed already...

**_Thao _**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
**_Kai _**"What the HEEECCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!"  
**_Liz _**"They're noisy..."

**_Sandi _**"I think we're going to die…"

**_Connor _**"The Doom is upon us!!!!"

**_Erin _**"Umm… Hi guys!"

**_Caitlyn _**"What did you nerdholes do!!!????"

**_Jessica _**"WHO KNOWS!!!"

**---Kagome---**

_**Kagome **_"InuYasha SIT!"

_**InuYasha **_" (Falls face first onto the floor) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

_**Kagome **_"I'm going home and YOU can't stop me! ...and the final exams are coming up too…"

Noise comes from the well.

**_Unknown1 _**"HELP!"

**_Unknown2 _**"GET OFF OF ME!"

**_Unknown3 _**"THAT'S MY FOOT!"

**_Unknown 4 _**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kagome looks in the well.

_**Kagome **_"Umm…Hello?"

Everybody looks up at her looking like (:O) and screams "Holy crap! It's Kagome!"

They all scramble out of the well and stare at InuYasha like as if they never saw anything like it…Well… They haven't. So…They're bewildered.

_**Thao **_"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

_**Kagome **_"Why?"

_**Caitlyn **_"Oh it's nothing."

Caitlyn gathers all of them in a circle and whispers to them.

_**Caitlyn **_"If we tell them that they're a cartoon they might kill us…'

_**Sandi **_"Yeah… Chyah! We're in the world of InuYasha!"

_**Thao **_"…"

_**Kai **_"…"

**_Connor _**"Dewm! I am stuck in anime!"

**_Erin _**"Sandi.. You said 'Chyah' again."

**_Sandi _**"..."

**_InuYasha_** "I can hear you…what's a cartoon and what's anime?"

**_Caitlyn_** "Nothing! Hehhehe… thinking Here's my chance to get Sesshoumaru… but Thao… Oh well.. He's MINE!"

**_Thao _**"Why are you smiling?"

**_Caitlyn_** "Oh! Nothing… Hehhehehe (thinking) Nerdholes…"


End file.
